


It's You

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could stretch you, if you want, just with my fingers so it’s not so bad the first time.” And that, right there, the gratitude that’s shining in Liam’s eyes is the reason that Louis is completely, utterly, fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

Louis is quite content with the domestic home life he and Liam have built together. They’d moved into their two bedroom flat fresh out of high school and endured stress about uni work (Liam) and many drunken injuries (Louis) and have lived blissfully together for four years. Despite his weighing crush on Liam he’s actually really happy and if Liam’s boyfriend, Tom, didn’t hang around so much, it’d be practically perfect.

Tom had only been around for not even a week before Louis had developed an unwilling hatred for him. He’s thoughtful and considerate and just the _perfect_ boyfriend for Liam. They’re both fucking athletes and leave the flat for runs while Louis’ still on the couch watching television. Tom always insists he come along but Louis would rather not embarrass himself.

While Louis’ a bit offended that Liam didn’t have his Big Gay Freak-out over him, he is happy that Liam’s first boyfriend is so nice to him, but it’d be even nicer if he didn’t eat most of the pasta at dinner time because he ‘needs the carbohydrates’.

Louis had kept his feelings to himself for years, thinking no good would come of it. This all changed when Liam had come to him, talking about the cute guy that worked at his gym and the sexuality crisis that followed. He remembers being the comforting best friend and offering his sage advice on coming out, which Liam was ever grateful for. Then he brought Tom home and he was nice. He was so nice that Louis began to question his sincerity but it turns out he’s just genuinely a nice guy and that pisses him off even more.

Liam and Louis have been best friends since high school, and Louis’ been in love with him for half that time. It probably intensified when Louis had access to him every minute of the day and got to witness him in his natural state, which was slightly alarming and attractive at the same time. It became endearing when Liam’s hair was mussed up after sleep and he had crease marks from his pillow on his cheek.

Actually, come to think of it, Louis can pinpoint the moment when he had thought “Fuck, I could love this boy forever” and it was when they were eating dinner on the sofa and a piece of pasta had fallen off Liam’s fork and onto the cushions. Liam had giggled, scooped it into his hands and back into his mouth. Louis had playfully shoved him and said “You’re a grot,” but his heart was swelling with affection.

Louis stays single and never, _ever_ brings anyone home to meet Liam. Louis remembers going on a date ages ago and Liam looked so excited for him, which made Louis feel less excited. The night had turned sour and Louis crawled into Liam’s bed later and figured he was much happier that way.

-

“What do you want for dinner?” Liam says, popping his head in Louis’ doorway.

“Anything but fucking spaghetti, we’ve had it so many times this week.” Liam rolls his eyes in response. Louis knows the response that’s on the tip of his tongue, _“If we don’t use the sauce it’ll go off, Louis”._

“Is it okay if Tom comes for dinner?” Of course. And of course Liam asks his permission first. Louis nods, because when is it ever not okay.

 _Please, please come over for dinner._ Louis sends to Harry via text. _I cannot sit through another dinner with those two._

 _What’s Liam cooking?_ Harry sends back.

“Is it okay if Harry comes over too?”

“Yes, I’ll make lasagne.” Louis makes a pleased noise and shoots a quick text to Harry.

_I’ll be there._

-

Louis refrains from childishly mimicking Tom’s enthusiastic explanation of his “incredible dive” to Harry over the table. He really couldn’t care less about how Tom manages to twist his body this way and dive into the water that way, but Liam is smiling at him with shiny eyes and even Harry looks a little smitten. Fucking tanned water boy.

Louis sinks his cheek onto his palm and tries not to send Harry eye rolls.

“Dinner was great, thanks Li.” Tom says and leans over to kiss Liam on the cheek. Louis tries to supress his grimace. Harry catches his eye over the table gives him a sympathetic look.

Liam has the audacity to blush and stands up to clear the dishes and, of course, Tom tries to take them away from Liam and carry them to the kitchen himself. They end up splitting the load and grin at each other the whole way to the kitchen.

“Stop it.” Harry hisses to him and knocks his elbow off the table.

“I can’t help it!” He hisses back. “It’s sickening.”

Harry rolls his eyes at him. “You need to get over that.”

“I fucking know, okay.” Louis replies hotly. He crosses his arms and scowls at Harry’s all-knowing gaze.

-

“Louis!” Liam calls from the lounge room. Louis pauses his Game of Thrones and listens out. “Louis can you come here!”

Louis groans as he moves from his comfy spot and trails to the lounge room, he’s pleased to see Tom has gone.

“Louis… can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yes?” Louis asks apprehensively and sits next to him on the sofa. Liam has his ‘serious talk’ face on. He hasn’t seen Liam this serious since Louis turned half their underwear pink in the washing machine.

“It’s about… It’s about Tom.”

“Oh.” Louis says lightly and sits up straighter. “What about Tom?”

Liam wrings his hands anxiously and Louis stills them with his own hands to calm him down.

“We haven’t… Done _that_ yet, but we’ve been talking about it and-”

“That?” Louis asks clueless. Liam sends him a glare and Louis simpers at him.

“You know… _Proper sex._ ” Liam whispers in a scandalised manner. Louis almost bursts out laughing at the horrified look on Liam’s face.

“Oh. Oh shit. I thought you…” Louis meets his eyes and they’re full of worry.

“We’ve messed around a bit but… but we haven’t done that. Does it- Does it hurt? I don’t know what to do Louis!”

“He’s like… Really attractive. Isn’t he?” Liam asks in a panic. “When someone that attractive likes me I have to wonder why their standards are so low.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re not attractive?” Louis asks incredulously. He’s even a little mad. “Because you are, you’re that attractive. If anything, Tom should be questioning your standards.”

Liam lets out a weak laugh.

“I’m nervous, Louis.” Liam says.

“Oh, Liam.” Louis croons and rubs his shoulders.

“I don’t know what to _do_ , Louis. I don’t know…”

Louis bites his lip; he doesn’t know how to help. He remembers his first time, it was terrible. He’d had no prior knowledge of sex and neither did his boyfriend at the time. It had hurt.

“I could…” Louis doesn’t know what makes him say it; he just remembers his first time and doesn’t want that for Liam. It’s a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

“I could stretch you, if you want, just with my fingers so it’s not so bad the first time.” He tries to make his voice sound nonchalant and half-joking.

And that, right there, the gratitude that’s shining in Liam’s eyes is the reason that Louis is completely, utterly, fucked.

“Would you? Are you being serious?” Liam gasps, he clutches Louis’ wrist and grips it tight. _What?_ Louis thinks but he finds himself nodding. “Are you sure? That wouldn’t be weird?”

“It’s fine.” It’s not. It’s a bad idea, it’s a _really_ bad idea and why is Liam saying yes?

“Louis, _this_ is why we’re best friends!” Liam exclaims and wraps his arms around him. Louis smile turns into a horrified grimace over Liam’s shoulder.

“It’s not really cheating, is it?” Louis thinks yeah, fingering is pretty constitutional for cheating but Liam looks so hopeful and turning down a hopeful Liam is like accidentally hurting a puppy and watching it cower away in fear and shame when it actually hasn’t done anything wrong.

“Where do you want to do it?” Louis asks, trying to mask his shaky voice.

“Bedroom? Louis, seriously, _thank you._ You don’t know- It would be so embarrassing.” Louis wishes he would stop talking as he follows Liam to his bed room.

“How do we…?” Liam gestures to his bed and Louis knows immediately he’ll have to take charge.

“I’ll get my lube.” Louis says, almost dejectedly. When he returns to Liam’s room he has his jeans off and his fingers clasped on his knees, all business like and Louis curses himself for the umpteenth time.  

_You’re going to regret this. This is going to kill you._

He stands awkwardly at the door with the bottle of lube in his hand. He can see how nervous Liam is and wants to smooth the worry lines on his forehead. _You’re going to do it anyway._

“It’s okay Liam.” He says and tries for a smile. It doesn’t quite reach because his own nerves take over.

He exhales and moves closer to Liam. He kneels next to his legs and places a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“Are you sure you want to do this Li?” Liam nods determinately, stands up and slips his underwear off. Louis takes a sharp intake of breath and averts his eyes from Liam’s dick.

He wills his hands to stop shaking so he can seem calm and in control. He doesn’t want Liam to feel uncomfortable, no matter how uncomfortable he is.

Louis bites his lip, sucks in his breath and uncaps the lube. Liam eyes it suspiciously as Louis coats his fingers generously and discards it.

“You ready?” Louis asks again. Liam doesn’t answer, just lies on his back.

Louis gently spreads Liam’s knees apart and leans over his belly to look Liam in the eye.

“You tell me if it gets too much.”

“Okay.” Liam says to ready himself.

Louis curses himself yet again and his index finger hovers at Liam’s entrance. The sight of Liam spread out before him makes his cock twitch.

“Do it.” Liam urges and Louis carefully presses his finger to the rim, eliciting a shiver from Liam. He slowly, slowly slides his finger in and Liam gasps painfully.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Liam.”

“No, no it’s okay. Keep going, please.”

Louis grimaces as he pushes his finger in further, feeling Liam convulse around him. Liam lets out a loud breath and gathers the sheets up in his fists.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Liam says through gritted teeth.

Louis gently pumps his finger in and out, easing Liam through the pain.

“Touch your… dick, or something. It’ll help.” Louis supplies rather unhelpfully. Liam doesn’t move.

“I’ll add another finger when you’re ready.” He says in a small voice. Liam gives him a curt nod.

“Now.” Louis lines a second finger at his entrance and lightly slips it in. Liam adjusts to his fingers with a sharp intake of breath and relaxes quicker than Louis expected. He drives his fingers in, accidentally brushing Liam’s prostate and he makes a small noise, almost sounding like a whimper. He can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain.

Louis ambitiously decides to curl his fingers and that’s it. Liam gasps loudly and he’s rutting into Louis’ fingers, his half-hard cock springing into action.

 _Fuck._ Louis’ erection is definitely raging now. He palms at his crotch to try and settle it, to no avail. His dick presses against the zip of his jeans painfully.

“Louis.” Liam says breathlessly.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Liam says urgently. Louis continues pumping his fingers in and out of Liam’s hole, hating himself every second. Liam starts to pant and Louis thinks he should definitely be stopping now.

“Oh _god_.” Liam says weakly. “This is really good, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes widen as Liam’s hand wraps around his own cock, sliding his fist up and down.

He then thinks that if he’s going to give Liam his first anal experience, he may as well do a bloody good job of it.

He brushes Liam’s prostate again and angles his fingers in a way that leaves Liam writhing and bucking his hips.

“ _Fuck_.” Liam curses, his wrist moving in time with Louis’ fingers. Louis can barely handle his own erection, afraid he’s going to soil his pants. His eyes are on Liam, and he looks fantastic.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Liam.” Louis gushes and unzips his jeans, pulling his dick out onto his hand. He curls his fingers inside Liam again and with a few pulls on his cock, they’re coming simultaneously.

Louis keeps his fingers inside Liam until his breath evens out and he slowly removes them. Liam shudders as Louis’ fingers slide out with a slick sound.  

Liam shakily sits up and balances himself with his hands on Louis’ shoulder, he’s still breathing heavily.  Louis looks up and finds what he hopes isn’t regret or shame in his eyes.

Liam kisses Louis nimbly on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Is all he says before walking off into the bathroom. Louis’s face crumples as he looks down at his fingers.

-

The next morning Louis makes Liam tea and toast and brings it to him in his bed, to clear the air and make it seem like he hadn’t had his fingers inside him the night before, _on the very same bed_. He sits beside Liam on his bed and eyes him carefully.

They don’t speak and Liam tears apart his crusts and leaves them on the plate.

“Liam.” Louis says seriously. He looks up at him anxiously. “I know you’re freaking out, but everything’s going to be fine.”

Liam’s shoulders relax and he smiles.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. Last night was-“

“It was weird; you don’t have to say it.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Liam says truthfully. “It really wasn’t. I’m so comfortable with you, Lou.”

Louis feels his eyes sting and he can’t look at the hand that Liam has placed on his knee.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Liam says. Louis nods tightly and accepts the kiss Liam presses to his forehead.

“You too.” Louis says after he clears his throat. Liam gives him a warm smile and Louis remembers how much he loves him.

-

A couple of days later, after things are getting back to reasonably normal, Liam comes to him with shaky hands and a startled expression.

“It’s tonight. I think its tonight. We’re… Tom and I-“ Liam sits down and Louis feels the familiar pain in his chest. He wants to take Liam by the shoulders and shake him while screaming “Don’t do it!” Instead he plasters a supportive look on his face.

“Everything will be fine.” He offers without meaning. Liam doesn’t look at him and nods.

-

“Do any of your friends need a shag?”

“What?” Harry asks incredulously on the other line.

“Harry!” Louis says exasperatingly. “Liam is going out with Tom tonight, to have sex for the first time, which I helped him prepare for, as in _I_ _fingered him_ and now I get a terrible erection that won’t go away whenever I think about it so I’m asking you, for the love of God, _do any of your friends need a bloody shag_?”

“Oh, shit. Yeah, I’ll find out.”

-

Louis sits at the bar, his hands clasped around his pint. He looks and feels miserable, the sadness aching in his chest. Harry had agreed to set him up with someone who was willing, a new low for Louis.

Someone sets a glass of beer across the table from Louis and he looks up.

“Are you serious?” Louis says to the tall, quiffed figure of Nick Grimshaw. He shakes his head. “No, no chance.”

Nick rolled his eyes and slid into the booth, unwinding his scarf from his neck as he did so.

“I’m not having sex with you.” Louis says hastily. Nick pauses as he takes his leather jacket off.

“Alright then.” He says and Louis eyes him with an air of confusion.

“Harry said-“

“Harry said nothing about having sex with you.”

“Oh.” Louis says.

“Disappointed?”

“No.” Louis shoots back scornfully; he sneers at Nick and takes a large gulp of his beer.

“Are you having some problems, princess?” Nick says airily and takes a sip of his own.

“No. Are you? Harry said he’d set me up with someone desperate.”

“Bloody twink, I’m not desperate!” Louis smirks at him over the rim of his glass.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nick asks bluntly. “Is it to do your puppy? Your flatmate?”

Louis splutters and wipes beer off his chin.

“So it is?” Nick asks with interest.

Louis shakes his head, then shrugs and nods and eventually just throws his hands up in the air in frustration. He’s a mess really.

“It’s complicated… Need to take my mind off it.”

“Sounds it.” Nick says. “I’ll get you another beer.”

-

Louis giggles into Nick’s shoulder as he fumbles for the key to his flat. He’s more than a little tipsy.

“Shh Louis.” Nick says, equally as tipsy. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Hurry up.” Louis wines and bites into his shoulder. He’s absolutely _aching_ to take off his clothes and fall into bed.  Eventually Nick manoeuvres the key in the lock and they stumble into his flat with their arms around each other.

“Nice place.” Louis says appreciatively as he scans the room. “A bit too posh for my liking though.”

“You’re the snob here.” Nick snorts and tugs at his t-shirt. Louis smiles smugly and pulls away from Nick.

He wanders through the hallway and ends up in the kitchen. Nick follows him and pulls wine glasses out of the cupboard.

“You want some, princess?”

“Yes.” Louis replies and hoists himself up on the counter. He rests his hands behind him, flat on the counter and cocks his head to side as he looks at Nick pouring wine into glasses. He finally finishes and places a glass next to Louis. He doesn’t touch it and instead stares at Nick, waiting.

Nick sidles up to him and slots himself between Louis’ legs and his large hands splay on Louis’ knees. Nick is tall enough to be at Louis’ exact height and Louis grins as Nick leans in to suck on his neck. It feels incredible.

Louis lets out a giggle and moves his head to connect his lips with Nick’s. He immediately slips his tongue into his mouth, a little too needy and desperate. He hates this about himself but doesn’t care enough to stop.

Nick leans into him and Louis’ back bends. One of the hands that Louis is resting his weight on slips and hits something square and it makes a noise as it hits the wall. Louis twists to look at what he hit. It’s a toaster, bright and red.

“Hey, Liam and I have this toaster.” Fuck. Sobriety sweeps through Louis and he stares at it forlornly. Nick pulls away from Louis and wrinkles his nose in annoyance.

It’s the exact same toaster he and Liam bought together when they first moved in, the same brand and colour. They had argued over its practicality but Louis eventually won because he liked its red sheen (“It only holds two slices, what if we both want toast? You always complain that one slice isn’t enough. This one has four; it’ll be faster in the mornings.” “But that one isn’t red”).

Louis picks it up and inspects it. Nick lets out a loud, frustrated groan.

“Not that bloody Liam again, you’ve only been moaning about him all night.”

“Fuck you.” Louis says harshly. _Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam._ He releases his death-like grip on the toaster and sets it down beside him.

“Come on darling; forget about him, he’s not thinking about you tonight.” Nick says and holds out a glass of wine. His eyes are surprisingly inviting and Louis thinks he _could_ forget about Liam and stay, and see where this might go. His eyes slide towards the toaster again and he thinks of making Liam toast in the mornings and it’s not easy to forget at all.

“I don’t want your fucking poncy wine.” Louis says angrily and jumps to his feet. Nick looks offended and draws his arm back.

“Fine, don’t have it.” He says. “You may as well leave; I can’t handle your childishness right now.”

Louis flips him off and storms towards the door.

“Charming.” Nick says to his retreating back. “Say hello to Liam for me!”

“Oh fuck off!” Louis shouts as he slams the door shut.

-

“What the hell was that Harry?” Louis half-shouts into his phone as soon as he’s outside Nick’s flat.

“Nick is nice.” Harry shoots off defensively. “I thought if you two got along-“

“He is not nice!” Louis says petulantly and starts to walk down the street, intending to find a taxi, or a bus, or just anything to get the hell away from this place and back to his flat.

“Why, what happened?” Harry asks disappointedly. “Did you have sex?”

“No. We didn’t. Well, we could have, but that’s beside the point.” Louis sighs. “It’s Liam, Harry! It’s Liam, it’s Liam, it’s Liam.”

“I know.” Harry says sympathetically and Louis bites back a sob. He feels so wretched; it makes him want to rip his own heart of his chest. “I know.”

-

Louis walks into the flat and immediately starts removing his clothes, leaving a trail of clothing all the way to his bedroom. He’d like to shed everything from this night and forget about it. He feels exhaustion set in and he throws himself on his bed, curling up with the duvet, his face crumpling in misery.

He thanks the Lord that Liam and Tom didn’t decide to bonk in Liam’s room; he probably would have run out screaming and crying. More than he already is now, Louis thinks, and wipes at his eyes.

The sound of the front door slamming makes Louis jolt in his bed, his hands clutching the duvet in fright.

 _Oh my god, they_ are _here_ Louis thinks and bolts upright. _What do I do, what do I do?_

 _I can intervene._ Louis thinks madly. His rationale is that he can embarrass Liam enough to never want to have sex in this flat ever again, and maybe even scare Tom off. That would make him happy, wouldn’t it?

Louis jumps off his bed and yanks a pair of tracksuit pants on and is out his bedroom door at the same time.

“Liam! I didn’t know you were coming home!” He shouts obnoxiously down the hallway. “Are you with Tom? Do you guys want a-”

He’s about to say beer but he enters the living room and sees Liam sitting on the sofa, looking sombre. He falters immediately and stares wide-eyed at him.

“Li, what’s wrong?” Liam looks up and meets Louis’ eyes. He stands up abruptly and crosses the room.

“Lou, I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it, it didn’t feel right. It felt right with you, I-“ Liam grasps the back of Louis’ neck and pushes him up against the wall and Louis lets him, he’s too shocked to do anything otherwise. Liam sinks his head onto Louis’ shoulder and Louis hands stay poised in the air.

“I’m sorry.” He says into the skin of Louis’ neck and Louis relaxes. He pulls out his best friend card and hugs him tightly.

“Liam…” Louis says and pulls him back to look in his eyes. He looks distraught and Louis runs his thumb over the deep crease on Liam’s forehead. “It’s okay, so Tom’s not the right guy, you’ll find someone even better-“

“No, _Louis_.” Liam says urgently. “That’s not what I mean at all. Tom and I aren’t going to work out because I’m in love with _you._ I couldn’t do anything with him, because I couldn’t stop thinking about _you_ and even Tom said he knew I had feelings for you but _I_ didn’t and Lou I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for making you do that, I can’t believe… I’ve been such a dick.”

Louis’ mouth gapes open and he blinks repeatedly to try to comprehend what Liam’s saying.

“I’m sorry.” Liam says again. “I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I wouldn’t. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that, I…”

Louis finally snaps back into reality and realises that Liam is telling him he loves him. That he is _in love_ with him.

“Fuck, I love you too.” He says and grasps Liam’s chin to pull him in and kiss him. It’s everything Louis’ been waiting for. It’s perfect. He pulls back to look at Liam, his eyes are gentle and warm and full of love. Love for Louis.

Louis’ hands reach up to clasp around Liam’s wrists. Louis can’t believe it but he’s crying. He can’t stop the tears that fall onto his cheeks and his face flames red in embarrassment. Louis laughs and tries to wipe at his eyes but Liam does it for him. He kisses away the moisture on Louis’ cheeks and leaves him reassured.

“Hey, hey.” Liam says and fits his hands on Louis’ cheek, his fingertips cradling Louis’ neck. Louis snaps his eyes on Liam’s and gives him a watery smile. “I love you. It’s only you.”

“I love you too.” Louis gasps and they kiss again. Passionate, slow and loving.

Louis’ hands roam down Liam’s chest and skim the waistband of Liam’s jeans and under his shirt. Liam fists his hand in Louis’ shirt and threads his leg in between Louis.

They both let out ragged breaths and let their hands fall, their faces still close enough that their breath mingles together hotly.

“Lets…” Liam says openly and Louis couldn’t agree more. His fingers grasp the hem of Liam’s shirt and pulls it off him. He grins happily at the sight of Liam’s bare chest. He’s suddenly thankful for all the gym time Liam had put in with Tom, but not too thankful. He runs his hands over Liam’s chest and thumbs his nipples. He can’t resist and dips his head down to place his mouth over one.

Liam shudders and places his hands on Louis’ shoulders to steady himself.

Louis decides to drop to his knees and places hot kisses down the line of Liam’s belly. Liam lets out a breathy moan as Louis fingers undo Liam’s belt and push his trousers down to his ankles. Louis teasingly strokes the hard lump residing in Liam’s pants.

“Lou.” Liam says achingly. “I’m not going to last.”

Louis nods understandingly and whips Liam’s pants off. His cock springs out wonderfully thick and hard. Louis takes it in his hands instantly and starts stroking down its length. Liam lets out a groan and threads his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis’ tongue darts out and flicks the head of Liam’s dick, causing him to unravel further. Louis smiles to himself and opens his mouth, taking almost all of Liam. His hands curl around the base of Liam’s dick and lightly cups Liam’s balls.

Liam’s legs shake and it doesn’t take long for him to be coming down Louis’ throat. Louis takes it all happily and he smiles up at Liam with his mouth still on him.

“Oh my God.” Liam says breathlessly. He gulps and gasps and presses his fingers hard into Louis’ shoulders.

“Lou, I want…” Liam blushes. “Louis, I want you to fuck me.”

Louis chokes on Liam’s penis and pulls off. He splutters and wipes his mouth.

“What?” He says incredulously.

“I want you to Lou.” Liam crouches next to Louis. “Please.”

Louis stares at Liam and then smiles. Liam reaches forward for him and presses his lips against his. Louis registers that Liam is tasting his own cum and his dick springs to action.

“Stay here.” He says breathlessly and jumps to his feet. He sprints into his bedroom and grasps his lube and a condom from his side table. He hastily takes his tracksuit bottoms off and leaves them on the floor, walking back into the living room stark naked.

Liam is sitting on the couch and this time he’s not nervous at all. Not like the last time Louis was in this situation. Liam bursts into a million watt smile and shifts excitedly on the couch. Louis breaks into a bright smile of his own and has to stop himself from diving onto the couch.

He sits next to Liam and places the lube on the coffee table.

“It’s going to be different.” Louis says warningly. “It won’t be like my fingers, Li.”

“I don’t care.” Liam says, still smiling. “I want to do this with you.”

“Okay.” Louis says. He pushes Liam so he’s leaning back on the arm of the couch and his legs propped up. Louis applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and inserts one into Liam’s arse with almost no hesitation.

Liam hisses but is soon gripping onto the couch and rutting his hips. Louis smirks and carefully adds another finger, at the same time he strokes Liam’s dick languidly. He pumps his fingers in and out, reducing Liam to emit loud and breathy moans.

“Are you ready?” Louis asks apprehensively. Liam nods enthusiastically. Louis leans over and swipes the condom off of the coffee table with one hand and rips it open with his teeth.

“I love you.” Louis adds just in case Liam decides he doesn’t like him after this.

“I love you too.” Liam says with shining eyes.  

Louis takes his fingers out and lines his dick up with Liam’s stretched hole. Louis guides Liam’s hand to his own dick.

“I’m ready Lou.” Liam says, sensing his apprehension. “I promise.”

Louis nods and gently pushes inside Liam. Liam immediately gasps in pain and grips Louis’ shoulder, his fingernails digging in sharply.

“I’m sorry.” Louis says. Liam shakes his head.

“It’s fine, move.” He says. “Please.”

Louis furrows his brow and starts slowly and carefully moving his hips in fluid like movements. He can see Liam’s wrist falling limply and Louis starts to pump his fist over his penis.

Louis can feel pleasure building in his abdomen but he continues moving achingly slow.

Liam whimpers and his hips stir slightly. Louis squeezes his hand around Liam and he makes a guttural noise and Louis breaks into a grin.

“Feel okay?”

“Good.” Liam says. “So, so good.”

Louis hides his grin in Liam’s neck and builds up his momentum. He lets out moans of his own and grinds his hips in determination.

“Yes.” He says into the skin of Liam’s neck. “Oh, yes Liam.”

“I’m going to-“ Louis says and moves his hand quicker over Liam. He wants them to come together. Liam jerks his hips up to meet Louis’ hand and that it, they’re both coming simultaneously. Louis spills into Liam and Liam spurts cum onto Louis’ fist and both their stomachs.

“Oh my God.” Louis breathes. He can’t regain his breath and sits up on the back of his legs.

Liam lets out a laugh and lazily rests his hands on Louis’ hips.

Louis legs give out and he lies back on the other end of the couch. His breath finally returns to normal and he holds out his arms.

“Can you come here please?” He says. Liam chuckles and crawls into Louis’ space. Louis places his arms around Liam’s shoulders and closes his eyes.

“I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you.” Louis says into his ear. Liam giggles and buries his head into Louis’ chest.

“I love you so much.”

-

Harry stands by the sofa with a mug cradled in his hands and a placid expression on his face and his head cocked to the side.  Louis stirs and becomes aware of how heavy Liam is on him and a slow smile creeps onto his face. Harry clears his throat and alerts Louis to his presence. He raises his eyebrows questioningly.  

“I’m glad one of you had enough decency to put a blanket over yourselves.” Harry whispers.

“It certainly wasn’t me.” Louis grins at him and Harry grins back.

Liam shifts and turns his head away from the back of the sofa, still resting on Louis’ chest. Louis grin grows wider and he threads a hand through Liam’s hair, glad he can do that now.

“Good morning.” Liam mumbles with his eyes still closed. Harry and Louis both chuckle and Liam opens his eyes. “Why is Harry here?”

“I was worried about our boy Louis here, but it seems you’ve taken care of him.” Harry responds cheekily. “Do you both want tea?”

“Yes.” Liam and Louis reply. Harry nods happily and turns towards the kitchen.

Liam lifts his chin and smiles up at Louis. He pushes himself up further on Louis’ chest and kisses him.

“Good morning, Lou.”

“Morning Li.” Louis responds and connects their lips again. Liam hums happily.

 “We’re both sticky, we need to shower.” Liam says and wrinkles his nose. Louis places a kiss on the wrinkle. Liam sits himself up with a slick sound.

“But this is momentous.” Louis wines and chases his arms.

“We’ll have Harry take a picture.” Liam says jokingly. “We’re going to have many mornings like this Lou.”

“Good.” Louis says and lets Liam pull him up off the couch.

“I mean it, Lou. I never want to let go of you.” Liam moves closer to Louis and pulls him in by his hips. “Ever.”


End file.
